Everything Wrong
by Jonathan 81
Summary: After "The Wrong Couple," Tori finds Robbie by himself, and decides to do something about it. RORI.  Complete.  Enjoy.


Title: Everything Wrong  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T  
>Category: RobbieTori  
>Spoilers: "The Wrong Couple"<br>Summary: Tori finds Robbie by himself, and decides to do something about it.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

After I watched 'The Wrong Couple," I knew I had to write something about it. It was such a RORI episode, lol. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it."<p>

A sigh escaped his lips. He slumped down and fell onto the steps of Hollywood Arts. He felt a sudden chill as the cool night air blew throughout the sky. The moon shined high above him as his eyes stared at the pavement below him.

"You going to cry about it?"

He groaned, "Stuff it, Rex." Robbie then brought the puppet down between his knees. "I'm not in the mood."

"Why not?" Rex asked. "This would make crying episode number seven." He smirked, "Seven is your lucky number."

"Shut up, Rex…"

Robbie sighed and closed his eyes. "Everything I know is wrong…"

"What's wrong?"

"I said shut up, Rex."

"My name isn't Rex." Robbie then paid attention to the voice as he felt a familiar presence sit next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, trying to give comfort to a friend that she obviously felt he needed.

"Tori?"

"Hey, Robbie…" She gave him a smile, she watched as he opened his eyes. "Hi."

He let out a breath, "Hey, Tori…" His voice was low, quiet.

"You alright?"

He forced a smile on his lips. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh huh…" She told her friend. "Why don't I believe you?"

He shrugged, "Beats me…"

"Right…" She told him. "The fact that Rex said when Beck and Jade fight, you actually cry doesn't make you react to just finding out that they split up. Robbie, you admitted that you cried six times."

"Seven times…"

"Shut up, Rex." He told the puppet. He groaned at the realization. His eyes closed again.

"See, I know something's wrong." He heard Tori say. "You speak the truth through Rex." Robbie opened his eyes, and gave her a look. "Sometimes the truth is a little harsh, but generally, I know that when Rex says something, it's really you speaking…"

Robbie remained silent.

"So, I know something's wrong." She flashed him a smile. "Just because we aren't a real couple, doesn't mean I don't know you."

He let out a sigh, "There's nothing to know…"

She took her free hand and placed it on his knee. "I know something's up." He let a breath. "So, just tell me already."

"Tori…"

"Robbie, there is something bothering you." She gave him a smile. "And with Beck and Jade breaking up, I know that's something you definitely feel something about." She watched him, seeing if he would accept her comment. "Beck and Jade have been together a long time. And now that they're over…"

Robbie let out a sigh, his eyes staring at the pavement below. "There is a reason why we won the best couple."

"We aren't a couple." Robbie admitted. He glanced at her, "The only real couple broke up."

"And I can tell that it's affecting you…" She watched as he turned back to the pavement; avoiding her.

She told him, "The fact that you're not your usual joyous self is proof enough."

His shoulder shrugged, "Alright…so I guess you know me…"

She gave him a smile. "I do know you. I know that your mother wakes up during the night screaming. I know your dad is embarrassed by you. I know that you cry when Jade and Beck fight." She watched him as he stared directly in front of him, his eyes avoiding her still. "I know that you are a very sympathetic person. I know you're loyal to your friends, and I know you have one of the best hearts out there."

He remained silent.

When he didn't reply, she knew she had to push it further. "I also know that you like me."

His eyes widened. He finally turned and faced his friend. "And when I mean that you like me, I mean, you have feelings for me."

"No, I don't." Robbie told her.

"That was a little too fast." She took her hand and grasped his. "Almost like it was a fixed response. A practiced one."

"I uh…"

"Robbie, look…"

"I'm not trying to hide anything." He told her.

"Robbie… just admit the truth…" She glanced at Rex.

"There's nothing to admit." He told her.

"So their break-up meant nothing to you?" He just stared at her. "Robbie, I heard you. You said, 'Everything I know is wrong.'"

He just stared at her, "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I did." Tori told him. "And I think we did enough beating around the bush." He was silent when she said that. "What do you mean by 'Everything I know is wrong?'"

He turned away. A moment passed, and then he turned back, "I…"

She gave him a smile, "Y'know what?" He showed a confused look, "Let me guess."

"You're going to guess?" He asked, shocked.

"Yep." She told him. "I'm going to guess why you think, 'Everything I know is wrong.'" He just stared at her dumbfounded. "I think every relationship you know has fallen apart. You don't talk about it, but it's obvious you don't get along with your parents. Your mother wakes up screaming, and your dad is embarrassed by you. I think that outside their relationship, you only think there is one relationship you know that is stable. And seeing as how Jade and Beck have been together for a long time, you always felt that they wouldn't break up. That they would be together forever, and you felt that their relationship might be the one that you can count on. But with them breaking up…then that leaves you with nothing…"

Robbie just stared at her.

"Am I right?"

When he didn't reply, she went further, "I also think that you don't think too much of yourself. I think you feel like you don't matter, and I think you cling onto things, trying to gain any type of relationship. Whether it be parental, social, or romantic…"

She let out a smile. "I also think that you are one of the best friends I ever will have. I think that you have one of the best hearts and that you are loyal to a fault. You won't do anything to harm your friends. And you're always there for me to count on. You're one of the best, Robbie Shapiro, and I won't let you think that everything you know is wrong."

He finally found a voice. "You won't?"

"Nope." She told him with a smile. "And I'll let you know this. You're feelings for me?" He kept his eyes on her. "It's not totally one-sided."

He just stared at her. "It's not?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"But you said during Sinjin's Game Show that…"

She looked at him, gave him a smile. "There's a reason why we won." He nodded slowly. "Like I said, I know you, Robbie. I know there's allot more to you then you let people know." She took his hands in hers, "And if you let me, I like to show you that you can count on our relationship is right."

"You would?"

"Yep."

He showed a confused look, "How?"

"By going on a date with me?"

He looked at her, shocked. "You want to go on a date with me?"

"And then you'll know that you can count on us being right."

Robbie just started at her. He watched as she took a pen out of her pocket. She went to his hand and opened it up. She wrote something upon his skin. "Call me tonight."

"But you're phone?" He asked. "You threw it away."

"I returned it. I was able to get it replaced." She gave him a smile. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "This is a new number. Just call me later tonight, and then we'll go on a date."

Robbie just watched as she got to her feet and looked at her. "I'll make you know for sure that our relationship will be right."

Robbie watched as she walked left him alone. A new sense of hope then dawn on him. Maybe this would be alright after all.

Maybe he finally did find something right.

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
